My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)
My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark(Light Em Up) to piosenka stworzona przez amerykański zespół rockowy Fall Out Boy.Nagrano go dla piątego ich albumu pod nazwą Save Rock and Roll.Słychać go również w pierwszym trailerze filmu Wielka Szóstka. Tekst Tekst oryginalny Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart I'm in the de-details with the devil So now the world can never get me on my level I just gotta get you off the cage I'm a young lover's rage Gonna need a spark to ignite My songs know what you did in the dark So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark All the writers keep writing what they write Somewhere another pretty vein just dies I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see That you’re the antidote to everything except for me, me A constellation of tears on your lashes Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes In the end everything collides My childhood spat back out the monster that you see My songs know what you did in the dark So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark) So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Tłumaczenie polskie Oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo. Oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo. B-b-b-bądź ostrożny wymyślając życzenia w ciemności Nie możesz być pewien, kiedy trafią w sedno Poza tym, w międzyczasie tylko marzę o rozerwaniu cię na strzępy Jestem w spisku z diabłem Więc świat nigdy nie znajdzie się na moim poziomie Muszę jedynie wydostać cię z klatki Jestem wściekłością młodych kochanków Będę potrzebował iskry, by zapłonąć Moje piosenki wiedzą, co zrobiłeś w ciemności Więc rozpal je Rozpal je Rozpal je Ja płonę Więc rozpal je Rozpal je Rozpal je Ja płonę Oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo. W ciemności Oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo. W ciemności Wszyscy pisarze dalej piszą to, co piszą Gdzieś kolejna piękna żyła umiera Mam blizny z jutra i pragnę, abyś mógł zobaczyć, Że jesteś jak antidotum na wszystko z wyjątkiem mnie Konstelacja łez na twoich rzęsach Spalę wszystko, co kochasz Potem spalę popiół Na końcu wszystko się zderzy Moje dzieciństwo wypluwa potwory, które widzisz Moje piosenki wiedzą, co zrobiłeś w ciemności Więc rozpal je Rozpal je Rozpal je Płonę Więc rozpal je Rozpal je Rozpal je Płonę Oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo. W ciemności Oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo. W ciemności Moje piosenki wiedzą, co zrobiłeś w ciemności Moje piosenki wiedzą, co zrobiłeś w ciemności Wiec rozpal je Rozpal je Rozpal je Płonę Wiec rozpal je Rozpal je Rozpal je Płonę Oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo. W ciemności Oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo. W ciemności Oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo. Zobacz też Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Wielka Szóstka